Returning to the Desert
by Hikari Ryu
Summary: Marik has returned to Egypt. He meets a girl at the pyramids. They have a lot in common and become friends. Rating will go up for future chapters. MarikOC I know i suck at writing summaries. Please read!
1. Returning to the Desert

Hikari Ryu: Hi, this is my very first fic. I hope you like. I got this from a dream I had.hehe I think it's kind of bad but I wrote it to see if anyone liked it! ^_^ Yami Hiryuu: Hey and my hikari doesn't own Yugioh or anything related to it.Kazuki Takahashi does. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Returning to the desert  
  
Marik had returned to Egypt. His yami had been sealed away in the shadow realm so he wasn't around anymore either. He sighed. There wasn't much to do anymore. He decided to visit the pyramids. It always felt like home when he went there. He sat down in the shade of a pyramid (A/N: Lol, are you even allowed to do that?) It was late afternoon. A tear trickled down his cheek. He remembered what he had done in Battle City. He really regretted it. Not even Bakura was his friend anymore.Why did I do those things? Why had I been so stupid? It's too late now.I could have made a few more friends. Marik was so absorbed in his thoughts, He didn't even hear footsteps in the soft sand approaching him. A finger touched his cheek and wiped away a tear. Marik's head snapped up. He found himself staring into deep brown eyes of a smiling girl.  
"Don't cry." The girl was wearing a long red dress lined in silver. She handed him a small piece of cloth.  
"What's your name?"  
"Marik."  
"Why are you crying?"  
"It's.nothing.nevermind. I'm sorry to have bothered you."  
"Oh no, it's fine! Do you have anywhere to go? If you don't, You can come to my house."  
Marik thought for a minute. I don't have anywhere to go.I guess I'll go with her. She seems nice enough. "Sure! If it's ok with you."  
"Okay. My house is this way."  
As they were walking, Marik suddenly realized that he did not know this girl's name.  
"Umm, I forgot to ask.what's your name?"  
The girl giggled and replied, "Kyana."  
Kyana.I like that name. Marik gazed at her. She had long black hair that came midback. She had lightly tanned skin. Most entrancing were her eyes. They looked like two little orbs of dark chocolate. She looked very young.she couldn't be older that eleven or twelve. She was probably an Egyptian. "How old are you?"  
"I'm fourteen."  
Wow.she's fourteen? She looks so young.  
"We're here!"  
Marik's thoughts were interrupted. They were standing outside a beautiful medium-sized house. "Wow.nice house."  
"Thanks. I live alone here. Do you want something to drink? It certainly is hot today."  
"Water will be fine."  
Kyana invited Marik in and told him to sit down. Marik slowly sat down on a cream colored couch. Kyana brought back two frosty glasses of ice water. She gave Marik one and sat down too.  
"What brings you to Egypt?"  
"Well, I was raised here as a little kid until someone killed my father. I went to Japan after to participate in Battle City, a duelist tournament. What about you?"  
"Oh Duel Monsters. I like that game. I have lived here my whole life. My parents died too, in a car accident. They left behind an enormous fortune and that is why I am able to take care of myself. I go to the pyramids a lot. Your crying brought me to you. Why were you crying? Is there something bothering you?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry about your parents. Well, I was crying because of the tournament." Marik told her his story. He was crying after he finished. Kyana walked over and sat down next to him. She handed him a Kleenex. "I..I..I'm sorry.I didn't mean to cry it's just."  
"Shhhh, it's alright. I understand." Marik was aware Kyana's proximity. Somehow.it felt safe. Kyana took the Kleenex to go throw it away. She returned with a platter of snacks.  
"Hungry?"  
"Um I guess so." Kyana put the platter on the table in the middle of the room and sat back down.  
Kuso.I wish she'd sit down next to me again. Wait.why am I thinking this? Could I possibly be falling in love!? No.I must remain cold. I've held up for so long. I can't fall in now. "So what do you do here? I mean you live alone don't you?"  
"Oh, I make things during my spare time. I visit the market sometimes."  
"What kind of things do you make? If I'm not mistaken, you draw too." He said, looking around the room seeing a few piles of paper and pencils.  
Kyana blushed. "It's kind of a hobby."  
"You draw quite well. It seems like more of a talent."  
Kyana blushed even redder. "I guess so."  
The sun was starting to set. It cast a bright orange light into the house through the windows.  
"Oh my! I didn't realize it was so late! I'm sorry! Do you have a place to stay?"  
"Yes actually but the place brings bad memories."  
"Would you like to stay here for the night?"  
"Could I?"  
"Sure!"  
"If it's fine with you."  
"It is. Don't worry about it. What would you like for dinner?"  
"Whatever you want. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you."  
"Don't worry about it. You like koshari? It's the only think I have unless you want me to cook something else."  
"I don't mind koshari at all..It's my favorite food in fact!"  
Kyana placed a bowl of koshari on the table in the kitchen and brought some fresh fruit too. Marik sat down and the began to eat.  
  
Hikari Ryu: Hey peeps! I know, my story sucked. If you did like it, please R&R ^_^ Yami Hiryuu: She has writers' block ==right now so she'll probably update in a few days. No flames please! 


	2. Getting to know you

Hikari Ryu: Yay!!! Someone likes my story I'll definitely keep it up! I wonder how long this'll be.it could be verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry long ^_^ Yami Hiryuu: We don't own Yugioh.Kazuki Takahashi does. Hikari Ryu: Kitty-chan4..thank you so much!!! I didn't think anyone would like my story!! I love your story!! ^_^ Yami Hiryuu: Now, on with the story!!  
  
Getting to know you  
  
Marik and Kyana ate dinner silently for the first half. The silence was beginning to annoy Marik.  
"So uh, Kyana, how long have you lived here alone?"  
"About five years now."  
"Do you have any siblings?"  
"No.you?"  
"I have a sister and a brother sort of."  
"What are their names?"  
"My sister's name is Ishezu and my brother's Odeon (A/N: Why did they ever change his name to that? It is so close to the word "hate" in Spanish! Rishid/Rashid was better.)  
"Oh I see. Tell me about your life in Egypt. What do you do?"  
Marik sweatdropped. "Well, I don't really have much to do so I usually go somewhere and observe the surroundings. Occasionally I go to the bazaars."  
"Oh that sounds fun. Where do you usually go?"  
"You know that park right outside of Cairo?"  
"Yes. It's very beautiful there."  
"That is my favorite place. Do you go there often?"  
"Yes. I go there because it's perfect for watercoloring."  
Marik and Kyana finished dinner. "Would you like some dessert? I have many kinds of fruit."  
"Whatever you want."  
"Ok." Kyana disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes. She came back with a plate of assorted fruits.  
Marik picked up a strawberry. "So is it hard living all by yourself in such a big house?"  
"Kind of. I've gotten used to it though. Cleaning up takes a long time though."  
Marik and Kyana ate most of the fruit. Kyana cleaned up the table after Marik said he was finished.  
"There's lots of rooms upstairs come with me." Kyana took Marik's hand and led him upstairs. "There's many open rooms. Pick one and you can stay there.  
Marik chose one with cream walls and a gold ceiling. There was a nice four-poster bed with cream sheets. He closed the door and flopped down.  
Kyana really is a nice girl. I wonder what I'd have done if I hadn't met her. I was thinking about suicide a while ago. I don't think that is necessary anymore. The more I think about it, I really am starting to believe I'm falling in love. She is so perfect. She seems like she knows what I've been through. All the pain. Kyana. With that thought in mind, Marik drifted into sleep.  
The next morning Marik awoke early. He sat up and hugged his knees to his chest. Maybe there is someone in this world who loves me. Maybe I'm not meant to be alone. Marik sat like that for a few hours until the door creaked open.  
"Oh you're awake!"  
"Morning Kyana." Marik replied happily.  
"How long have you been awake?"  
"Oh I don't know, a few hours maybe.I lost track of time."  
"Are you hungry? I've made breakfast. I hope you don't mind bread."  
"Bread is fine! I'll be right down."  
"Ok." Kyana closed the door with a smile. Marik stared at the closed door in awe. Does she like me? Her smile is so beautiful. I guess I really do like her. I wonder why she smiled at me. Marik opened the door an slowly sauntered (A/N: Is that even a word?) down the stairs. He walked over to the kitchen and greeted Kyana. Marik sat down at the table and Kyana brought some fresh bread. The smell was absolutely delicious! Marik sniffed the air and closed his eyes. Kyana broke a piece off and started to munch on it. Marik took a bit of it and took a bite.  
"Did you bake this?"  
"Yes. Do you like it?"  
"It's wonderful! I've never tasted anything like it. You certainly are a good cook."  
"Shukrah. (A/N: Shukrah means thank you in ancient Egyptian. I had to add it ^_^) You are too kind."  
After both had eaten a sufficient amount of bread, Kyana wondered what to do that day.  
"Marik, what do you want to do today? Do you have somewhere you want to go? I should take you back where you live unless that is.you want to stay here. You're very welcome to stay here with me. It's quite lonely all by myself."  
"I.but..but..are you sure?" Marik stammered incredulously.  
Kyana smiled again. "I'm quite sure."  
"Wow..thanks."  
"I'm sure we could go to the park today.unless you want to go somewhere else."  
"The park sounds very fine to me. Do you want to bring anything?"  
"I don't think so. We can just go for a stroll."  
"Ok."  
  
Hikari Ryu: And that concludes the second chapter of my fic. Hope you enjoyed that. I promise the next chapter will be a bit more interesting. Yami Hiryuu: Don't forget to review!! No flames please! 


	3. An Old Acquaintance

Hikari Ryu: Yay!!! Writer's block has finally left me!! I'm free!! And so.The next chapter has finally come out. Yami Hiryuu: Once again, my Hikari does not own Yugioh or anything related to it. Kazuki Takahashi does. Oh an I forgot to mention in the other two.Kyana belongs to me so no stealing!! To Kitty-chan4: *blush blush* You really think my story is good? Wow so happy!!! Thank you!!! Hikari Ryu: Let the story begin!!!!!  
  
An Old Acquaintance  
  
Marik and Kyana walked over to the park. It was not a long walk because Kyana's house was located very near the park. As they neared, they saw that the park was quite full.  
"My it sure is full today."  
"Yea, it usually is empty. I wonder what today is."  
"Maybe school's out today or something. Well, let's just mind our own business."  
"Good idea. Where do you want to go?"  
"I think the lake sounds nice. It's very peaceful there and there are lots of benches too."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
Kyana led them over near the lake. She found a empty bench and sat down.  
"It's very nice out here today."  
"It certainly is."  
Kyana watched the lake.  
Marik tilted his head and sighed. The air was so clean but it was so hot outside. He brushed his hair from his face with a finger. Something caught his eye. White hair!? B.Bakura??? Here!? Marik rubbed his eyes. He looked again. Sure enough.it was Bakura.  
"Wh.what?"  
"Did you say something?"  
"Over there..Bakura." stuttered Marik.  
"You mean that white haired person? Is he a friend?"  
"Yes.no.I don't know. At least we used to be."  
"Do you want to say something to him?"  
"I kinda want to know why he's here."  
"Okay. Let's go over." Kyana took Marik's hand and led him over to where Bakura was sitting. Marik sweatdropped. "Um.Hi Bakura!"  
"Oh hello!" This isn't Bakura.this is Ryou! Marik thought silently to himself.  
"What brings you here to Egypt?"  
"Oh hehe" Ryou scratched his head. "Nothing really. I want to explore this place. It certainly is interesting."  
"Yes.and there are still many kinds of.valuable things.know what I'm saying?"  
Marik's eyes widened and he gulped.Bakura had taken over.  
"Um yes.what are you doing at the park Bakura?"  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
"Oh.I just came here with my friend here. Bakura, this is Kyana.Kyana, this is Bakura. So what are you up to?"  
"Nothing much. Ryou wanted to see this place.hehe I have other interests." Bakura eyed Kyana up and down.  
Marik was quite taken aback by this. "I guess we'll be going now?"  
"Nonsense. I'd like to get to know this friend of yours a little better Marik. What do you say to lunch?"  
"Sounds good to me. Where shall we go?"  
"There's still a lot of food at my house. Let's go there. Marik, Bakura, come with me." Kyana walked gracefully back to here house. "Come on in!"  
Bakura looked around in awe. "Nice house."  
"Thanks."  
Kyana took Bakura's hand and took him to the kitchen. Marik sweatdropped again. She's holding his hand!? Why!? Ugh.what does it matter? He too walked over into the kitchen.  
"What do you want for lunch? I have bread from this morning, fruits and I can cook if needed."  
"Oh don't bother. Fruit and bread will be fine."  
"Okay. I'll be back in a moment."  
Marik sweatdropped once again (A/N: At the rate of this.there won't be any sweatdrops left for anyone! ^_^) He would have to talk.  
"So.Bakura.Have you found anything interesting?"  
"Yes.Many.I am a tombrobber my friend."  
"Any luck at the pyramids of Giza? There are many undiscovered tombs I'm betting."  
"Yes.you're probably right. So.Marik how long have you been back?"  
"I lost track. A few months I suppose. What about you? I haven't heard from you since you were..ah."  
"Banished to the Shadow Realm? Yes.indeed. But I have my ways of getting back. Ahhhh..It's good to be back in Egypt."  
"It certainly is. Say, Bakura, how were you able to get back to Ryou?"  
"Oh.you know when you were possessing Bandit Keith? Well, you had him break the puzzle. I manipulated one of them so I would be able to wander the maze. It turns out that I was deposited there after I "lost" my soul. It took a long time to wander that place.there were many traps. Far harder than the ones in ancient times in the pharaoh's pyramid. "  
"Interesting. You managed to get out without the pharaoh noticing?"  
"I think so."  
Kyana returned with the bread and another bowl of fruits. (A/N: What is it with me and fruits?)  
"Enjoy. Let's eat."  
"So Kyana.where are your parents?"  
At this question, Kyana's smile turned into half a scowl and Marik started choking. Bakura raised an eyebrow.  
"Unless, you don't want to tell me."  
*Gasp* "Sorry, choked on some grapes." *cough* Marik went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.  
"Oh no, it's fine. It's just that my parents died in a car crash when I was younger."  
"Oh.how old are you now?"  
"Fourteen. You?"  
"I'm sixteen. How long have you been living alone?"  
"About five years now."  
"I'm sorry about your parents."  
He.he's sorry!?!? What in the name of Ra is this? He's sorry??? Never.Bakura could never be sorry. Marik thought to himself.  
"Tell me Kyana, why is Marik here? Is he a friend of yours? Is he your boyfriend?"  
Marik and Kyana blushed. "Um actually, Bakura, he's a good friend and since he really doesn't have anywhere to go, he's living here with me. It does get quite lonely."  
Bakura's eye twitched. All of them finished their lunch silently. Kyana cleaned up the table and came back,  
"So, you guys, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"  
"Oh I dunno. Do you want to visit the pyramids?"  
"Sure would! Would you Marik?"  
"Of course!"  
"Ok then let's go! It's not very far away so let's walk. I'll get some water bottles."  
They all set off towards the pyramids.  
  
Hikari Ryu: Well, that's all for now. I'm sooooo sorry about the long time during this update. I've had a lot of stuff to do and I've been exhausted. The next chappie will be up sooner! Yami Hiryuu: Well, review please if ya liked it! Flames are not appreciated. Hikari Ryu: Ja Ne! 


	4. An Afternoon of Chaos

Hikari Ryu: Phew that was tiring. School's almost here. I hope I can finish this before school starts..Hehe. Yami Hiryuu: If we don't finish this story by the end of summer break, it could take a while with all the homework and stuff. Hikari Ryu: Well, talking ain't gonna slow time down so let the story begin. Oh and I don't own Yugioh so don't sue me.  
  
An Afternoon of Chaos  
  
When they finally arrived at the pyramids, everyone was sweating . it was aobut one o'clock in the afternoon.  
"Let's find some shade guys, we don't want to be caught by heatstroke."  
Bakura and Marik nodded. They all went under the shade of a pyramid. When the sun's glare wasn't so strong, they all set off to look at the different pyramids. Bakura had chosen a very old looking one. He sat down. Bakura's eyelids drooped. He was beginning to feel a bit dizzy. Why is everything spinning? Ughhh I need some sleep. Voices echoed in his head. One was familiar.Kyana, "Kyana." He managed to whisper before everything went black.  
"Marik!!!"  
"Eh? Where are you Kyana?"  
Kyana waved a hand high up in the air. "Over here!"  
Marik ran over to where he saw her hand. He stopped dead in his tracks and nearly fell over. He gawked. (A/N: Can't you just picture that?) She's hugging him!? This cannot be.surely she does not like him does she? Marik shook his head and tried to act normal. He came over and kneeled down. "What happened?"  
"He's not conscious and he seems to be either dehydrated or he has heatstroke. We need to help him."  
"Let's take him back to your house. I've had to treat this many times when I was little."  
"Okay. Help me carry him."  
Marik sighed. (A/N: You know those ones with a small puff of air? That's what I mean.) He said, "Sure. I'll get his feet."  
Kyana and Marik brought him back to her house. His eyes fluttered for a few seconds before stilling again.  
"Do you need any materials?"  
"Yes. A cold, soaked rag and a glass of water."  
"Ok. I'll get them as fast as I can."  
Kyana returned with the materials he asked for. "Do you need anything else?"  
"Not for now. Thanks."  
Marik placed the wet rag over his forehead. In his mind he was grumbling. Why did she hug him? Well, not that it matters anyway, but still.it annoys me. Why though? I don't understand. I've never felt like this. I guess this is what love is. Marik sighed. Bakura was still considered a friend even if he may hate himself.  
Kyana walked into the room. "Will he be okay?"  
"Yes. When he comes to, he'll be fine."  
"That's a relief."  
A couple of hours went by. Marik took a nap and Kyana read a book. Bakura shifted. Pain flooded his head. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He was in a room by himself. "Where am I? What happened?" Bakura tried to sit up but failed. He felt very weak. Marik and Kyana heard the noise. They ran up the stairs into the room Bakura was in. "Unnngh. Kyana." Kyana knelt down and brushed the hair in Bakura's face off. Marik instantly felt a pang of jealousy stab his heart but this was no time to complain.  
"Bakura, are you better?"  
"Sort of.."  
"Marik, can you stay up here with him for a sec? I'm going to get something for him to eat. I'm sure he must be starving."  
Marik could only nod. Minutes later, Kyana returned with a bowl of soup. She helped Bakura sit up. "Drink this. It should make you feel better." Kyana fed him. Marik sulked in the corner. He couldn't help but feel mildly angered. Once Bakura had finished the bowl, he lay back down. "What happened? How long have I been out cold?"  
"You must've gotten heat stroke at the pyramids. You've been out for quite a few hours now. Are you feeling any better?"  
"Yes.a lot but I still can't move. What time is it?"  
"It's around eight at night. You shouldn't move unnecessarily. You may stay here."  
"That late already!?"  
"Are you supposed to be somewhere?"  
"No..I'm just surprised. That's all."  
"Do you want to stay here? There are many empty rooms."  
"If you permit it."  
"Of course. You should rest now."  
"Okay."  
Kyana motioned for Marik to follow her. They went down the stairs."  
"You hungry?"  
"No, not really. I think I'll go to bed early today- is that okay?"  
"Yes, it's fine!" Hikari Ryu: I'm sorry this chapter was so short. With school approaching and all, I haven't had much time to write. Yami Hiryuu: We'll try to write the next chappie as soon as we have time. Don't forget to review! No flames please. 


	5. Midnight Talk

Hikari Ryu: UGH!!! The stupid people were raving about a virus going around so I haven't been able to update. Gomen! Yami Hiryuu: -_-;; great, just great. Now school's coming in less than two weeks. Ugh well, we don't own yugioh so don't sue me.  
  
Midnight Talk  
  
Marik lay awake in bed. He thought over what happened during the day. He spaced out for a few hours until his door quietly opened. He sat up. "Who's there?" he hissed.  
"Shhh, it's me, Bakura." He approached the bed and sat down on the floor with his back against the bed.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I dunno, I can't sleep no matter how much I know I should."  
"Huh."  
"Kyana's really nice isn't she."  
"Hey!"  
"What are you getting so defensive about?" Bakura smirked.  
"N.Nothing.I just thought it'd be kinda weird about you liking her."  
"Who said I ever liked her? If someone likes her, it's you!"  
"What?"  
"I saw how you looked at her. You got pretty hung up about feeding her too."  
"Ngghh"  
"Okay, I'll admit. I like her too. She's like the perfect girl."  
Marik half growled. "But it's impossible to tell how she feels."  
"I know."  
"She's going to have to pick between the two of us.or someone else." Marik gulped. "Or.not at all."  
"No, I think she would pick someone."  
"Well, I'm just a burden. She really didn't have to let me stay with her."  
"I guess we both are."  
"Feh."  
Bakura and Marik didn't say anything for a long time. The silence was as if someone has just died.  
"So..er what are you going to do?"  
"I dunno. What is there to do?"  
Bakaura nearly imploded. "What else is there to do besides tell her!!!"  
Marik sweatdropped. "Er.how would I do that?"  
Bakura had two fury marks on his head. "Say I love you or something like that!"  
"Eh? You mean like go up to her and just say 'I like/love you'??"  
"Yes!!"  
"Er, what about you then? Don't you like her too?"  
"Don't you forget that I have Ryou."  
"Oh yea. I forgot."  
".what time is it?"  
"I haven't a clue. Why?"  
"I dunno. Are you tired?"  
"No."  
"Bakura, how long have you been with Ryou?"  
"Er, dunno I've lost track."  
"How did you get back from the shadow realm after you dueled the pharaoh?"  
"Well, remember when you were controlling Bandit Keith? He broke the puzzle and I helped Yugi pick them up. I manipulated that piece. I wandered in the puzzle till I got back to my Aisuru."  
"Oh. That sounds interesting."  
"We should really get some sleep. Say, ya mind if I sleep on your floor?"  
"No"  
  
Bakura fell asleep quite soon. Marik lay on the bed deep in thought. He thought over how fast he became attached to Kyana. He fell asleep soon after.  
  
Yami Hiryuu: That was so short!!!  
  
Hikari Ryu: I'm sooooo sorry. I have writers block and school block.awwww. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can. School is very stressful. I promise next chapter be longer. 


	6. COnfessions

Hikari Ryu: Heh, I think this chapter might actually be good. Lol. Yami Hiryuu: I don't own yugioh. Don't sue me.  
  
Confessions  
  
Sunlight hit Marik's eyes. He turned to his side and blinked. Bakura had disappeared. He slowly got up. He picked out some clothes and changed. He yawned lazily and walked down the stairs that were already hot from the morning sun. He walked over to the kitchen and joined Bakura and Kyana.  
"Good morning." Chorused Kyana and Bakura.  
"Hi. Wow! It's already eleven?"  
"Yea, you must've been tired."  
"I guess so. What's for breakfast.or rather, brunch?"  
"Check the refrigerator. You can have anything you want."  
"Ok thanks."  
Marik poured himself a cup of orange juice. He brought it over to the table and sat down. Bakura gave him a look that said, "When are you gonna do it?" Marik just glared at him. He sipped his orange juice. Kyana was busy reading the newspaper. (A/N: They have those right?) Once he finished, he set down the cup.  
"So Kyana, where are we going today?"  
"Well, Bakura is gong to stay with us."  
"As in like.live?"  
"Sure."  
"Awesome. Say, do you want to go to the market or something?"  
"Oh yes, I have to get some food."  
"Ok let's go!"  
  
When they got to the market, Kyana and the guys agreed to meet at two o'clock at the market start. Kyana departed.  
"So what are you going to do Marik?"  
"I'm not sure. What do you suggest?"  
"Dunno, it depends, ya think she's a sucker for romanyic stuff?"  
"Maybe. I could go buy a little something for her."  
"Like."  
"I dunno. You have to help me."  
  
Bakua and Marik set off looking for some stuff. They came to a little place selling collectibles and bits. There was a shelf lined with scarabs, vases, figures and even stuffed animals. Marik picked up a carved figure of a cat.  
"Do you think she'll like this?"  
"Yea, I think so. She has lots of carvings of cats in her house. Have you noticed?"  
"Now that you mention it.yes I have. Ok. I'll get this."  
The two of them walked up to the man owning the shop. Marik handed him the figure and lay down a few pounds. (A/N: I think that's what they use now) The man gave him some change and they left. They kept on looking around. Another place caught Bakura's eye. He dragged Malik to the stand. A young lady asked what they needed. Bakura replied that they were just looking around. She smiled and left to attend other costomers.  
"Check there out! Lotus flowers! If you get her these, she'll flip!"  
"You think so?"  
"I know so."  
Marik studied the flowers. They were deep pink on the outside petals gradually becoming softer pink on the inside with a bright yellow center, opening up to the sun symbolizing the soul of man. A haunting fragrance emitted from them. Even in this period of time after 4000 years had passed, the spell of the Nile still hung about these enchanting, sacred flowers. The blossoms were very beautiful. They reminded him of Kyana's dress when they first met. Still, Marik hesitated. The smell reminded him of his Yami, who was originally from ancient Egypt. He always had this scent. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, Marik still missed his Yami.  
"Hello!! Earth to Marik? Are you there?"  
Marik snapped back. "Huh? What? What happened? Oh sorry I spaced out. Yea I think these are perfect. Thanks for the idea."  
Marik told the lady that he wanted these and she wrapped them up for him. He paid and they left.  
"Hey 'Kura, what time is it?"  
"Bloody Hell!! It's nearly two!"  
"Well, what are you waiting for?"  
"Wait, you want some private time don't you? Tell her I'm going to get some food. See ya!"  
"Bakura! W-" Bakura had already left. Marik sweatdropped.  
With a sigh, he turned around and left toward the start. He felt like his stomach was filled with butterflies and his pulse was speeding up. He saw Kyana waiting there. He stopped. He didn't think he could go through with it. He swallowed and walked up. Kyana saw him and skipped up to him.  
"Hello! Where's Bakura?"  
"He.is getting food." Marik hid the bouquet behind his back.  
Kyana cocked her head. She took Marik's arm and to try and get a better look of what he was hiding. "What are you hiding?" She skipped behind him. Marik desperately tried to hide the lotuses. "Lotuses? Where on earth did you get them? I love these! Oh wait, who are they for?"  
"Umm.hehe actually they're for you." Marik managed a smile. He hadn't stuttered.  
"Really?! I mean, is there a reason?"  
"Yes.no..yes.I have something to confess.IthinkIaminlovewithyou."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Uh..heh I er well.how do you put it..love..you."  
Kyana stared for a second. She ran her hand down his cheek. "Really."  
Marik was mesmerized. "Yes."  
Silence swirled around. Someone tapped the back of Marik's shoulder which shocked him into leaping up. "Ahhhh! Oh, it's you Bakura."  
"So um. I got food." Bakura nudged Marik in the chest. Marik nodded and Bakura winked in reply.  
"Ooh, let's go back to my house for it. I'm kind hungry. I picked up some greens and stuff."  
'Wait, Kyana, I forgot. This is for you. Marik reached into his pocket and took out the wrapped gift. Kyana received the package and opened it. "Oh.Marik..Shukran!" (A/N: I do believe this means thank you in arabic) She gave him a long hug. Bakura smirked. Hikari Ryu: I am too lazy to write more sorry. But I will make an effort to update again. Ugh I loathe school. Yami Hiryuu: Shirimasu ne. Review please but no flames. Hope ya like it! 


End file.
